yakuzagamefandomcom-20200214-history
Goro Majima
Goro Majima is a character within the Yakuza game series, appearing as either a major or supporting character in Yakuza 1 through Yakuza 6: Song of Life. He is also one of the main protagonists and a playable character in Yakuza 0, as well as the focus character of a side-campaign in Yakuza Kiwami 2, a remake of Yakuza 2. Majima, famed as the "Mad Dog of Shimano", is a feared member of the Yakuza organization Tojo Clan, originally a member of its powerful Shimano Family subsidiary before heading his own team, the Majima Family. He is known for his eccentric behavior and unpredictable nature. Originally a low-level grunt of Futoshi Shimano, Majima eventually becomes one of the leading members of the Tojo Clan, serving as a right-hand man and Lieutenant Adviser for Chairman Daigo Dojima alongside his sworn brother, Taiga Saejima. Throughout the Yakuza games, Majima often appears as an occasional ally to the player characters, as well as a recurrent boss encounter wishing to confront series protagonist Kazuma Kiryu and Saejima, who acts as a supporting protagonist. In contrast to later installments, he served as a major antagonist in the original Yakuza title. Aside from the mainline titles in the Yakuza series, Majima has also appeared as one of the main protagonists and playable characters in the non-canon Yakuza: Dead Souls, which was his debut as a playable character. History Background Early life and career Little is known about Majima's formative years and early history, aside from the fact he was born on May 14, 1964 . By the mid 1980sThe earliest scene showcasing Majima dates back to 1985, chronologically. His flashback scenes with Saejima already depict him as a member of the Yakuza., Majima was already involved with the Japanese underworld. He joined into the larger Tojo Clan syndicate and worked under Futoshi Shimano's Shimano family, a subsidiary of the stronger Dojima family that eventually became a direct unit to the Tojo Clan. During his early time with the Tojo Clan, Majima became sworn brothers with Taiga Saejima, a member of fellow subsidiary Sasai Family. Majima also became fond of Taiga's younger stepsister, Yasuko. Ueno Seiwa massacre In 1985, Majima and Taiga were tasked with eliminating key members of the rival Ueno Seiwa Clan. The hit was meant to allow Saejima's subsidiary to rise through the ranks of the Tojo Clan through negotiations of ceasefire with the remnants of the Ueno Seiwa. Using his connections in the Dojima Family, Majima obtained six revolvers and was tipped off that there would be around ten Ueno Seiwa members during the hit. On April 20 of the same year, Majima visited Saejima's apartment to go over final details before the hit the following day. To Majima's surprise and disappointment, he found out that Taiga kept Yasuko in the dark regarding their upcoming actions, reasoning that Taiga should have at least told her the two won't be available for a while. Taiga dismissed Majima's opinion and the two went through the plan and weapons of their mission. After a moment of silent, Majima told his sworn brother that if Taiga wanted to abort the assassination, he was free to do it as their odds were slime and they could get imprisoned for over a decade for their action. However, Taiga declined the opportunity, declaring his loyalty to Sasai and his desire to climb through the yakuza ranks, to which Majima remained mostly speechless. Punishment and exile The following day, April 21, Majima was called to a meeting with fellow Tojo Clan member Kazuo Shibata, prior to the planned hit job. Shibata, acting out on new orders from the powerful Sohei Dojima and Majima's own boss Shimano, advised the increasingly distraught Majima to ditch the job and Taiga. Majima refused to sit idle and let Saejima die, prompting Shibata to send his henchmen after him. Despite Majima's best efforts, he was defeated and chained by Shibata's men; one of them then drove a blade into Majima's left eye, forever blinding him. Events of Yakuza 0 Meeting Makoto Makimura Search for Nishitani Nikkyo Consortium Attacking the Kazama family Raid on the Dojima family HQ Becoming the Mad Dog Post-''Yakuza 0'' Events of Yakuza and Yakuza Kiwami September 1995 Return of Kiryu Kidnapping Haruka Fighting the Dojima remnants Shangri-La showdown Post-''Yakuza'' Events of Yakuza 2 and Yakuza Kiwami 2 Investigation Omi Alliance meeting Purgatory confrontation Constructions wars Fighting the Omi Alliance Endgame Post-''Yakuza 2'' Events of Yakuza 3 Showdown on the Millennium Tower Reunion with Kiryu Okinawa support Post-''Yakuza 3'' Events of Yakuza 4 Hunt after Yasuko Reunion with Saejima Arrested Aftermath Post-''Yakuza 4'' Events of Yakuza 5 Negotiations with the Omi Working behind the scenes Captivity by Kurosawa Daigo's arrival Events of Yakuza 6: Song of Life Another arrest Shortly after Kiryu's defeat of Aizawa and reunion with Haruka, Majima and Saejima arrived to the hospital where Kiryu was kept in due to severe injuries. When officers arrived to arrest Saejima so he will finish his service, Majima protested against it, but Saejima reassured him that he needs to complete the rest of his service so he could walk again as a free man. The same day Kiryu was also arrested due to the aftermath with Aizawa, to Majima's surprise. During a lucid dream Kiryu had in his sleep before the arrest, Majima was one of the several associates who appeared before him. Four years later, Little Asia was attacked by a fire, orchestrated by an alliance between treacherous Tojo Clan lieutenants and the Hiroshima-based Yomei Alliance. The fire was blamed on the top leaders of the Tojo Clan, resulting in the arrest of both Majima and Daigo. In the aftermath, Katsumi Sugai and Takumi Someya were left in charge. Release and truce In the aftermath of the Tojo Clan-Yomei Alliance incident and the deaths of both Sugai and Someya, Majima was released some time prior to Daigo and the previously incarcerated Saejima as charges against the former two dropped. On road back to the Tojo Clan HQ, the trio learned about Kiryu's supposed death, unaware that he faked it. For all the trouble that the now-weakened Yomei Alliance caused, both to the Tojo Clan and to Kiryu, Saejima talked about a possible war between the two factions, a sentiment Majima shared as he questioned Daigo's moves on the matter. Daigo then gave the two a letter written by Kiryu before his death, whose contents included asking the Tojo Clan to avoid a possible war for revenge. As the three of them walked back into the headquarters, Daigo revealed his intentions to sign a pact with the Yomei Alliance in Kiryu's memory, to which Majima lightheartedly remarked how his rival was always ten steps ahead everyone else. Character Personality Physical appearance Other appearances ''Yakuza: Dead Souls'' Gameplay Boss encounter ''Yakuza: Dead Souls'' ''Yakuza 0'' and Yakuza Kiwami 2 Majima Everywhere Behind the scenes Trivia *Majima is the only character to appear in every mainline Kazuma Kiryu-headed installment in the Yakuza series, and rivals Kiryu in terms of most appearances in the series overall, with eleven appearances including spin-off titles and remakes. *Majima possesses a counterpart in the Yakuza sub-series of samurai games: Okita Sōji in Yakuza Ishin. Gallery Appearances *''Yakuza 1'' (first appearance)\''Yakuza Kiwami'' *''Yakuza 2\''Yakuza Kiwami 2 *''Yakuza 3'' *''Yakuza 4'' *''Yakuza 5'' *''Yakuza 0'' *''Yakuza 6: The Song of Life'' *''Yakuza Kiwami 2'' - Majima Saga Non-canon appearances *''Yakuza: Dead Souls'' *''Yakuza Online'' References Category:Characters in Yakuza Category:Characters in Yakuza 2 Category:Characters in Yakuza 3 Category:Characters in Yakuza 4 Category:Characters in Yakuza 5 Category:Characters in Yakuza 0 Category:Characters in Yakuza Kiwami Category:Characters in Yakuza 6 Category:Characters in Yakuza Kiwami 2 Category:Playable characters